


【锤基】Black Drug

by Pomelo_C



Category: Marvel
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-21
Updated: 2019-01-21
Packaged: 2019-10-13 22:40:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17496731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pomelo_C/pseuds/Pomelo_C
Summary: “黑色禁药让人失去理智，甘愿遵循内心的欲望。”“那么你呢，你是为什么。”





	【锤基】Black Drug

事情为什么会变成这样？

也对，事情应该变成这样。

Thor啃咬着Loki的下唇，在那削薄的唇肉上辗转着，齿尖咬住唇瓣内侧的软肉往外拉扯，Loki的下唇被研磨得红肿火热。不知道是谁的嘴角被咬破，铁锈味在两人唇齿间蔓延，这血腥味好像刺激了Thor，那绝不同于战场上空气中的血污，那味道让一股热从下而上烧毁大脑。

于是他放开了那可怜的地方，却在Loki还没有重新获得充足的氧气时，将那张嘴彻底堵住。

他们终于开始接吻，Thor占据着绝对的主导权，他用舌头扫过Loki的口腔，蹭过敏感的上颚，又用力地舔舐着Loki舌下的软肉。Loki的舌头很不安，他不会接吻，却直接遇上Thor过人的吻技，Loki不知道是该躲还是迎合，他的舌尖像是在试探一般轻轻推着Thor的舌头。

Thor却直接吮上了Loki的舌头，将那里含在嘴中吮吸，像是要让那软舌流出什么液体一样。他大力地折磨着Loki的舌头，Loki被吮得舌尖发麻，他来不及吞下唾液，哼咛与唾液一起从嘴角溢出。Thor抓住了Loki的后脖颈，力道很重，将Loki的脑袋狠狠控制住，不然他随便乱动。

唇上激烈的接吻和后脖颈的疼痛，让Loki有了一种自己将死在Thor手下错觉，他觉得自己会被捏到窒息，或者因为再也得不到氧气而晕过去。他开始害怕，他开始疯狂地反抗，双手无力地捶着兄长那长年穿着的战甲，却因为激烈的亲吻腿一遍遍发软，整个人几乎要倒在兄长身上。

“那是什么。”Thor放开了Loki，他双眼发红，眉头紧紧地蹙着，而后者大口大口地呼吸着，几乎有些站不稳，额角的青筋都有些突起。

“你他妈的问我是什么？是我让你把我的东西直接二话不说倒到自己的嘴里吗？”

Loki大吼着，不过他声音嘶哑，中间还有几个单词狼狈地破了音。他们的脚侧是破碎的玻璃器皿，残留的黑色液体在地板上绽开黑色的花朵，像宫殿角落雕刻的黑色曼陀罗。

 

Thor的婚事在Asgard绝对算得上是一件大事。

当这片仙域最优越的王储找到将与自己相伴永年的妻子，他们会在全Asgard子民的祝福声中，沐浴着鲜花和阳光，在庄严的殿堂里宣读山盟海誓，然后戴上尊贵的王冠亲吻对方。那一天将会有成千成百的天使飞来，他们会射出爱之箭保佑两位拥获幸福的人，与此同时，世上的一切爱人都会在那一刻变得更加幸福。三位命运女神会尽量不剪断无辜的红线，Asgard的君王将会因此让那一年北欧的夏季延长，让中庭的人们能同样感受神灵的恩泽，那一年的冬日也不再会寒冷。

 

是的，很显然三勇士们都有些喝醉了，他们笑着和Thor谈着这些，谈着这些街上的少妇们讲给孩子的话。

今夜是狂欢之夜，仙宫中Thor的朋友们齐聚一堂，他们大声聊着天，美酒和果品从不间断地被仆人们恭敬地呈上。他们回忆着过去几百年岁月中的一些轶事，像是儿时某次狩猎谁从马上摔了下来落得一身泥。这些回忆总能让Thor想到Loki，他和整个Asgard的孩子都合不来，这些孩子也不愿和Loki玩，他们看起来总是孤立他。童年时期兄弟两人住在一起，每到狩猎的日子，Loki都会在窗边等Thor和朋友们狩猎回来，他从不参与，只是安静地听着Thor喋喋不休。

扯远了，重新回到之前的那些话，Thor被调侃也不气恼，他只是低头笑笑，或许是他能从那些话中察觉到朋友们的祝福，看起来他的确成长了不少。他拿起手中的酒杯，将里面深红色的液体一饮而尽：“那么会不会有一个‘诡计之神’想方设法毁掉这场婚事，比如在婚礼的前一天晚上剪去我妻子美丽的长发①？”

“Oh，亲爱的Thor，我想他不会的，毕竟这位‘诡计之神’好像已经很久没有出来了。”

“You're right，他看起来完全把自己封闭起来了。不过也不好说，你也知道你的弟弟向来不是什么好角色，说不定他正在酝酿什么惊天大阴谋，所以你明日最好检查检查你的礼服是不是被剪了个洞。”

大家又笑了起来，酒桌上一片哗然。

“那看起来我应该去问问Heimdallr了，让他用那双可视万物的双眼看看我的这位弟弟究竟在做什么。”

Thor跟着笑着，他也有些醉了，不然他绝不可能真的跑去彩虹桥。

 

关于Loki不再见他是什么时候，Thor非常清楚，是父王在全Asgard子民面前宣布Sif将成为自己妻子的那天。所有人都在欢呼，他们都衷心地为Asgard未来的王储而感到幸福，只有自己的弟弟，在那高台上握紧了双拳，双眼涨得通红，然后狠狠地转身留给父亲母亲一个决绝的背影。Thor知道，当Asgard的王储婚事将近，也是他快要登基为王的时刻，Loki所有的恨一定都在那一刻爆发了，他才会如此失礼。

但是Loki对他抱有敌意是更加早的时候了，这Thor就说不上具体时间了，可能早在雷神之锤Mjölnir交到自己手上的那天，Loki就想法设法想让Thor变得不堪。

但是他很失败，他不能称得上是一个合格的“邪神”，他所做的所有大大小小的阴谋总是最终被化解。

Thor也从不怪他。

所以Loki可能尝到了挫败感，于是他终于在事成定局——Odin宣布Thor婚讯的那天，彻底把自己藏在了宫殿尽头最阴冷的那个房间。

那个房间有一把大大的锁，他把自己监禁起来了。

 

“Loki在哪？”

当Thor来到彩虹桥，他这样问着Heimdallr。

“你明天应该还有更重要的事去做。”

“你会参加吗？”

“我不会离开彩虹桥半步。”

“我还以为真像他们所说，整个Asgard都会来庆祝。”

“我仍为你献上祝福，尽管你已经收货了太多。”

“Loki呢？”

“我没有看见Loki，但是我在他的房间看见了Sif，你的妻子。”

 

Thor快步穿过那厄狭的走廊，他几乎已经积攒了全部的怒火，他的双拳紧握，他想在进门的一瞬间就狠狠地让自己的拳头落在Loki的脸上。虽然他相信以Sif的能力不会受到什么伤害，但是Loki的太久没有出现，是不是真的在预谋什么，在这种时候他也不能肯定。

最终他推开那扇门。

那扇已经关闭了很久的门。

“Loki！”

这个房间空荡荡的，地上有很多书籍，有些撕破了，有些烧毁了，打碎的玻璃器皿带着干涸的暗红血迹，它们狼狈不堪地散落在积灰的地毯上，是和这个总是优雅清冷的房间主人所不同的混乱。Thor刚进屋就大喊了弟弟的名字，但是他并没有看见自己的弟弟，他避开地上的杂物走进，只看见Sif就静静地站在窗边。

是夜色，所以月光安详地照着美丽的女神，Sif的脸投下柔和的阴影，她的长发披散着垂至腰际。她穿着华贵的礼服，头上夺目的皇冠在皎洁的华光下耀耀生辉，可是她美丽的脸上没有什么表情，只是转过头看着Thor。

“Sif，你怎么在这里，Loki呢？”

Sif仍然没有开口，这让Thor有些紧张，以为Sif是不是中了Loki的什么法术，他快步走上前，一只手抚上Sif的肩膀轻轻转过她的身体，一只手捧上了她的脸颊。

他看见了一双灰绿色的瞳仁，深不见底。

“Loki，收起你的幻术。”

被戳穿幻术的人什么也没有说，绿色的光斑在他的身上慢慢扩散，华贵的礼服和美丽的金发全部褪去，还有那夺目的皇冠。Thor看见了自己太久没见的弟弟，他看起来狼狈不堪，黑发披散着贴在脖颈，身上的常服没有像以前一样一丝不苟地穿好，他没有穿鞋，光脚踩在地上，他的脚还有未干的血迹，完美地解释了那些玻璃器皿上的血迹。

现在他看起来和这个房间非常搭调。

“你对她非常温柔。”

“你为什么变成Sif？你这段日子都在干嘛？明天你会参加吗？”Thor放下捧着Loki脸颊的手，然后松开了他的肩膀。

“Wait，bro，我一口气可回答不了这么多问题。”

“一个一个回答。”

“明天我当然会去，那是你的婚礼，bro，我想全Asgard你的子民都会去吧。”

Loki笑着，不过那不太像是笑容，反而更像是在使劲拉扯着两边的嘴角。

“那么前两个呢问题？”

“我想自杀，被你打断了。”

这时Thor才终于看到了Loki手上的玻璃器皿，黑色的液体因为动作在里面轻轻摇晃着，留在玻璃面上划下水痕。

“你为什么自杀？”

“你的问题太多了，bro。”

“我不许你自杀，你不可以这么做Loki，绝不。”

“奥丁在上，我们Asgard未来的王正在说什么呢？他在怜悯自己这肮脏堕落的弟弟吗，这真是王的仁慈，他还愿意把这个坠入地狱深渊的恶魔拉入天堂呢！”

“你不许这么说自己，Loki。”

“我一定会倍感恩情，明日就是王子殿下的大婚了，您一定会和美丽的女神在殿堂上接吻，然后生下许多可爱的孩子吧？然后你这个被永远遗弃的弟弟就可以被Asgard放逐，被你的父亲打入地狱了，不会有人再破坏Asgard的安详和平，您一定是个优秀的君主！”

Loki尖叫着，他的双眼已经溢满泪水，他在做最后的咆哮，他想尽办法用一切可能的词汇惹怒自己的兄长，早就做好了在明日之前死去的准备。

Thor会放逐他的，一定，甚至他会在这个时候直接杀死自己。

不，Thor没有掐住Loki的脖颈，他低头笑了，那个笑是当时在约顿海姆被彻底惹怒的笑容。他抬头看着Loki，然后突然上前直接夺过Loki手里的器皿，然后仰头一饮而尽，狠狠地把那脆弱的玻璃制品扔在了地板上。

破碎的声音。

“你不用下地狱，我替你去。”

 

是的，Thor咬上Loki的唇时，Loki几乎在那一瞬间大脑缺氧，他兴奋到手指尖都在颤抖，直接有一股酥麻的电流从尾椎骨而上。

他没有在那一刻推开Thor，连他自己都不知道，自己到底是在那一刹那来不及反应，还是究竟到底从他内心深处是在渴望这个吻。而到最后他失了力，大脑也没有能供他理智思考的能力。

“哈哈哈，我们Asgard未来的王究竟在做什么？和自己的亲弟弟接吻？”Loki狠狠地擦去嘴角的唾液，他已经不管不顾了，他用尽自己的银舌头激怒雷霆之神。

“是的，好啊，我还希望让全Asgard都看看这件背离伦理的事情。”Thor也笑着，从喝下那黑色的液体后，他的大脑就被什么控制的，但是他的意识却异常清醒，甚至比平日里还要清醒。他知道自己在做什么，他在和自己的弟弟接吻，而且他还将在接下来的时间里，和自己的弟弟做‘爱。

雷霆之神直接扯开了邪神的常服，力道之大使Loki清楚地听见了布料撕开的声音，自己的腋下也因为布料被撕扯开而勒到，一瞬间的疼痛让Loki的情绪终于被恐惧支配。眼前的人，不只是自己的兄长，他还是整个Asgard最优秀的战士。

他可能真的会杀了自己。

Thor啃上了Loki胸前两个褐色的敏感地区，粗糙的舌苔在乳’晕周围打转，带着茧子的大手使劲揉搓着胸前的肌肉，很快Loki白皙的胸前就被揉得红肿。他的双腿开始颤抖，胯间的性‘器硬了起来，被束缚在还没有褪去的裤子里。

Loki胸前又疼又痒，他开始自己玩弄另一边的乳’头，那里太寂寞了，只有一边受着折磨另一边却冷落着。Thor发现了Loki作乱的手，他一手垫在Loki的膝弯，一手垫在他的背后，把他打横抱起，快步向床走去。

Thor的力气太大了，抱着有些消瘦的Loki轻松得要命，公主抱的姿势让Loki羞愧，他用一直胳膊捂着自己的眼睛，避免和兄长的对视。Thor用脚将床上的那些书本杂物全部扫落在地上，然后将Loki扔在床上。

床很柔软，Loki不会受伤，但是被兄长这样粗暴地对待竟让自己心中燃起控制不住的欲望，他的双腿想要夹紧一些，他甚至感觉自己的下‘身像女人一样流出水来，甚至要穿透裤子弄湿床单。

而Thor像是看到了他的想法，他双手抓住Loki的脚腕向两边分开，然后将Loki白皙的双腿从窄窄的裤管直接抽出，再将自己的衣服全部褪去。

两人浑身赤裸地暴露在对方面前，Loki开始变得躁动不安，他看见了Thor眼里的滚烫，于是他开始不安地向后退，床单被身体的摩擦带出褶皱。

Thor又抓住了Loki的脚腕，猛地一拽就让Loki努力了半天的逃脱全部付之东流，他被狠狠地控制在了Thor身下，而他的性’器前端和后’穴却已经开始渗出液体。

“你为什么这么淫‘荡？”

Thor在Loki的耳边吐气，Loki的耳尖早已变得如滴血般通红，他不知道该如何回答兄长，自己这不受控制的身体和难以安抚的欲望，自己该如何解释。

“那药到底是什么，显然我还没有死。”

“黑色禁药让人失去理智，甘愿遵循内心的欲望。”

“那么你呢，你是为什么。”

Loki笑了，他疯狂地笑着，他盯着Thor那双湛蓝色的海洋双眸，伸出双臂将Thor的脑袋拉近，他用自己的额头抵上了Thor的额头，两人的鼻尖轻轻蹭着，就好似刚刚粗暴的亲吻不存在一样。

“你是为什么，哥哥？你内心的欲望是我吗，我还以为会是你未来的妻子在你的身下臣服，那为什么是我呢？”

“哈哈，为什么，我不知道。我人生中的第一次射’精是少年时期在梦中抚摸着你的身体，在此之后，我的每一次射‘精都是在幻想和你做’爱，我用自己的阴‘茎狠狠地操’进你那个不停流水的地方，我狠狠地在里面冲击，然后我就会满足地全部射出。我身下的每一个仙女，在和我做‘爱的时候我的眼睛里都是你的脸，这是为什么，我的弟弟？我不敢告诉你，我怕你会永远地离开我，把我当做一个变态，结果呢，你还是要离开我。我在见不到你的日子里，呼喊着你的名字自’渎，或许这早已传入了Sif的耳朵，早已被Heimdallr全数看在眼里！”

Thor将头埋在Loki的两腿间，由下而上的轻吻着Loki已经完全硬挺的性‘器，他吮吻着Loki的阴‘囊，两只手将Loki努力想并起来的腿往两边分。Loki捂住脸，呻吟从手指缝中钻出来，在色’情的空间里打着转进入Thor的耳朵，他的小腿交叠，几乎把Thor的头夹在了两腿之间。他开始使劲抚弄着自己的乳’头，食指小频率地在硬起来的两点上跳动，他胡乱扭着腰，让自己的性‘器在兄长有些扎的胡茬上磨蹭。

“你看起来更像是喝了那个所谓的‘黑色禁药’，我的弟弟。”

Thor栖上身用两根手指撬开Loki的唇瓣，他让这两根手指在Loki的口腔内毫无章法地翻搅，Loki的舌头抗拒地将作乱的手指往外推，胡乱地抓住Thor的手臂，在那健壮的肌肉上留下红痕。Thor用两根手指夹住Loki的舌头，听见Loki的一声痛呼，将自己已经硬得发疼的性’器抵住了Loki身后的穴口。

“吃了你的这个药，我没什么耐心，舔它，舔湿。”

兄长的声音嘶哑，命令不容抗拒，Loki停了几秒，终于顺从地舔着Thor的手指。他模仿着性‘交的方式让那两根手指在自己的嘴里进进出出，像是那根火热大物已经进入了自己，正在发狠地操’着自己。

手指被完全舔湿，身下也完全湿了，身后自动分泌的液体果然让床单上湿了一小片。

Thor将手指从那张嘴里取出，带出来的细长银丝断落，流在Loki精致的锁骨处。然后Thor把手指放入了Loki后面的那张“嘴”，那里好像已经等待了几个世纪，在Thor刚把手指插入的时候，甬‘道的嫩肉就一层层覆盖上来，热情地吮吸着那两根手指，在做着最大的欢迎。

Loki受不住了，他的身体开始颤抖，他开始发出甜腻的呻吟，他伸手撸’动自己控制不了的性‘器，却迟迟无法攀上最后的高潮。然后他感受到了Thor的一只大手正包裹着自己的手，一起撸’动着自己那可怜的地方。

Loki的体温一直很低，但是Thor的体温很高，Loki觉得Thor像太阳一样已经融化了自己，他故意用茧子摩擦着Loki的尿’道口，而另一只手则在身后的通道内开扩着。指节弯曲抠挖，将甬‘道往两边撑开，粗长的手指往更深的地方前去，像刚刚在Loki的口腔里一样进进出出。

终于在碰到某个腺体时，Loki发出带着尖叫的呻吟，浊白的精液一股股射出，喷洒在兄长坚实的腹肌上，挂在兄长和自己的耻‘毛上，后穴因为刺激猛烈缩紧，好像又有了一些液体分泌出来。

Thor将手指取出，刻意地舔去了手指上带出来的液体。Loki有些无力地看着Thor，他的力气全部被用尽了，甚至在看见这样的画面也无力去闭上眼睛了，只能眼神涣散地看着Thor。

Thor开始进入Loki的身体，他将头部挤进那已经泥泞不堪的后‘穴，硕大的尺寸让Loki飘忽的思绪又带回了一点清明。他开始扳着兄长的脑袋索吻，却因为下身的疼痛无法吻上嘴唇，他胡乱地亲在Thor的胡茬上，亲在他的嘴角，脸侧，像是幼儿对待自己最喜爱的物品。

Thor强耐着性子慢慢往Loki的身体里进入，吻住了那张总是找不对目标的嘴，安抚性地温柔啄吻着，但是他的下腹早就像有一团火在灼烧。他看着Loki不为人知的这一面，很想将他困在自己寝宫的地下室，让他高贵的头颅永远为自己低下，最好还能把他铐起来赤身挂在墙上等待自己的到来。

Thor知道，自己一定是疯了。

等完全进入的时候，两个人都发出了长长的喘息，Thor亲吻着Loki的锁骨，开始大力在那片疆土开扩，像是一个君王在征服土地。

Loki双臂双腿死死地缠住Thor，像一条蛇，让Thor灼人的体温透过皮肤进入血管，进入心脏。  
潮水般的快感一波波袭来，Loki觉得自己在海上飘着，翻天的大浪灭过头顶，将他全部淹没。

“Thor......那些不是梦，不是幻象。”Loki挺着腰去迎合Thor的撞击，他的眼里像是想到里什么渗出了泪水，顺着太阳穴滑到床上，“那些都是我，是我......”

“什么意思？”Thor停下撞击，看着Loki水雾蒙蒙的眼睛，用手背擦去眼角的泪水。

“你的每一个梦，是我进入你的寝宫，用法术让你以为那是梦境，然后是我在真切地和你做‘爱。那些仙女，也是我用法术，让灵魂进入她们的身体，用她们的身体感受她们的快感。甚至连我变成Sif——你的妻子，也是因为那可怕骇人的嫉妒，我希望自己是她，能在你身边共度几千年。我每个夜晚都变成她在窗户上看你回到仙宫，就像是妻子在等，丈夫回来。是的，我用那么多不同的身体和你做’爱，几千年来一直是我在和你做‘爱，我因为你变得如此......淫’荡不堪......”

“伟大的法师，你从来没有破绽。”

还是自己从来看不到那些破绽，在自己的大脑里下定义，隐藏自己对于亲生弟弟的肮脏情’欲。

“还有那个药，我制作了很久，我想真的鼓起勇气出现在你面前真切地和你做‘爱，然后让你放逐我，处死我，将我扔入炼狱。”

“我们会一起入狱的。”

 

Loki的后‘穴变得适宜交’合，他不克制放‘荡的尖叫，他大喊着Thor的名字，大喊着兄长，喊着哥哥。他的双腿已经挂不住Thor的腰肢，一条腿被折上了Thor宽厚的肩膀。

大床被两人过于激烈的动作折磨到摇晃，Loki的脚尖不停地蜷缩着，手指发白，死死地攥着身下的被单。整个身上都是薄薄的汗，喉咙已经因为尖叫而嘶哑。

Thor看着两个人交’合的地方，心中是无尽的满足和幸福，他看着那处被搅打得翻出泡沫，黏腻的水声从那里发出。他看见Loki深红的褶皱因被大力撞击而往外翻着，像是不舍他的每一次退出，他想到这个地方几千年来只为自己流水，就不能控制地发出怒吼。

Loki夸赞着自己的兄长，胡乱说着一些放‘荡的话语。

Thor羞辱着自己的弟弟，用尽下流的词汇让他身后一次次紧缩。

月光从窗户洒进来，在地板上留下窗栏的影子。Loki在Thor的第二次射’精后，最后挤出了一点淡泊的精‘液，虚弱地倒在了床上，再也没有一点力气。

Thor抱着Loki去浴室，他白皙的皮肤紫了一块又一块，胸前和臀’瓣被揉捏得粉红，从不能闭合的后穴流出来的浊白液体顺着大腿根一滴滴落在去浴室的地板上。

这不再是梦了。

浴室里升起的氤氲水汽，温暖的水包裹着Loki的身体，两个人之间没有只言片语，Thor安静地把那些身后的液体挖出，用温水轻轻擦洗着Loki的身体。

是的，他们犯下了一件坏事。

“你明天......”

“我说过我们会一起入狱的。”

Thor在Loki的额头印下一个吻，然后做好了应对明天的准备。

 

放逐两位神之子的日子，本该是这片仙域最优越的王储的婚礼大典，这是仙宫的耻辱。

记录神史的仙女在罪行那里只写了一个单词。

Love。

 

 

——————End——————

 

①北欧神话：Sif是力量之神Thor的妻子，土地和收获女神。特别值得称道的是她有一头金色的长发，闪耀着比金子还要美丽的光泽。Sif女神为此感到非常的自豪，经常坐在她的花园中梳理那一头金发，这就引起了Loki恶作剧的念头。Loki在Sif睡觉的时候，把她引以为傲的一头金发剪得一干二净。Loki的恶作剧使得Sif非常地悲伤。就在Sif嘤嘤地哭泣的时候，力量之神Thor回到了家中。Thor马上知道这是Loki干的坏事，于是冲出家门抓住了Loki，准备把他身上的骨头拆下来。Loki疼痛彻骨，拼命求饶：发誓去找侏儒国中的能工巧匠，为西芙打造一副一模一样的能够自由生长的金子头发。


End file.
